Alone
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Bonnie looses everyone or so she thinks. Spoilers up till season 2 episode 9 Katerina. Then Speculation for the rest of the season. One-shot


**Alone**

**By BambiScott**

**AN:** I don't own anything. No beta.

**Summary**: Bonnie looses everyone or so she thinks. Spoilers up till season 2 episode 9 Katerina. Then Speculation for the rest of the season. One-shot

* * *

**~2018~**

It had been five years since everything had changed. She was now alone in the world. The soul protector of Mystic Falls. She knew she should have done more but it wasn't her place. She was bound to this town, never escaping, to lead her own life. It was her job to keep everything at bay.

For Elena's sake.

Elena Gilbert, her best friend, died at the age of twenty. She remembered that she had went into the Gilbert house to find Jenna on the floor playing with her two year old daughter. She was faced with the fact that she had to tell Elena's aunt that her niece was dead. The woman had already lost her parents, sister, and brother in law, now it was someone else for her to mourn. And the hardest part of it was that Bonnie had to look at the woman's pregnant stomach as she spoke the words.

"Elena's car crashed on old Wickery Bridge."

Bonnie wasn't good at lying. She knew it sounded redundant, Elena dying in the same water her parents had died in, but she was the only one who was there to make up the story.

Everyone else was still fighting the fight. It was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten close to Luka, damn his charm, she wouldn't have been taken. Turns out one of her ancestors was the witch who did the spell on the moonstone. Always a Bennett getting into trouble with vampires. Klaus wouldn't have had gotten all of them.

The close group had to watch Elena bleed to death. To everyone's surprise, she had came back as a vampire, making the curse non-existent, at least for the time being. So Caroline and Tyler had got to live. Unlike Elena who had to start a new life.

* * *

After Elena's death or re birth, Bonnie knew her friend had to leave. She swore to Elena that she would protect the town. Then slowly all of Bonnie's friends faded away.

Stefan left first. To be with Elena. It only helped the rumors that he had been the one who broke the breaks on Elena's car. But Bonnie knew that Stefan needed to be with Elena to protect her. She was going to miss him dearly, even with being a vampire, but she needed to know her friend was safe. Though she wished he was around when Klaus vampires came to town. Stefan and Elena would be on the run just like Katherine had been for years to come.

Caroline left only a year after their friend's so called death. Bonnie needed one of her best friends around but Caroline wasn't aging like a human would. She would joke to others saying she had Boxtox but sooner or later the council would find out about her secret. There was no way Bonnie would condemn her friend to death.

It wasn't fair that Bonnie was loosing every one of her childhood friends.

Even Matt wasn't the same after he heard about Elena's death. But he didn't know about supernatural things. After college he moved to Charlotte to start a normal life. Bonnie kept in contact with him, only by holiday cards and random emails. They write about work or Matt's new life, Bonnie never told him she was basically living the same life.

It had been years since she had seen Tyler. He had locked himself away in the Lockwood mansion. He wasn't sure what to do after seeing everything that had happened. Bonnie knew that he was ashamed; he tried getting Klaus to let him be his worker, after the spell didn't work. It wasn't his fault. He was about to die and wanted a way out. It was a sad day when the new mayor, who wasn't a Lockwood, took office.

Then there was Damon. She'd been sure he would have been the first to leave. But Bonnie always felt his presence from time to time. Knowing he came around just because Elena couldn't. He was keeping tabs on her for Elena. Sometimes she wished he would appear and talk to her. Tell her what Stefan and Elena were doing. For the man she hated, for making her Grams open the tomb, she missed him.

* * *

She missed everyone.

* * *

Twenty-five year old Bonnie Bennett sat on the porch of the now Saltzman house, which used to be Elena's, as she watched two girls play in the yard. Seven year old Meredith Saltzman ran around chasing her four and a half year old sister, Margaret.

Mere a grey eyed beauty swiftly turned her head , her long flowing brown hair whipped in the wind as she looked past Bonnie to the front door.

"Jeremy!" Meredith ran to the porch steps, skipping most of them as she reached her cousin's open arms.

"Mere. Look how big you have gotten." Jeremy pulls back from the hug, still holding onto the girl's shoulders. "Just like Elena." Looking at Bonnie as he spoke, they knew that Mere had no physical features of Elena but the girl seemed to bring the same vibrancy of his late sister.

Bonnie gives him a look as Mere turns her head to Bonnie, shrugging. The young girl only heard the name spoken in such hush whispers. She had been only two at the time of her cousin's death. The only thing she had of Elena's was the picture of the two of them hanging on her bedroom wall.

"Why hello there." Jeremy seems to skip over the topic, not wanting to upset anyone, as he sees the youngest of his family finally make it to the porch. "Don't I get a hug, Mags?"

Margaret, curly toppled hair, just looks at the man in front of her before shaking her head no.

"She doesn't remember you." Bonnie states in a harsh tone. "After all its been three years."

It had been three years since Jeremy had went off and started doing something stupid, well in Bonnie's opinion. Jeremy had become obsessed with vampires at such a young age it was inevitable for him to take over Ric's work as a vampire hunter.

Just in time, like clockwork, Alaric steps outside looking at his girls.

"Daddy!" Mere runs and jumps into his arms as her father speaks. "Let's let Cousin Jeremy and Bonnie catch up."

The two watch Ric carry Mere into the house as Margaret looks at Jeremy before she scoots her way into the house.

"Maggie's a mouse. Don't take it personally." She states trying to clear the air but knows she is failing desperately.

"Bonnie." His brown eyes look sincere. "I'm sorry. I should have called more but you know." He had been hunting the fight. Doing the job that most people didn't think was real.

She walks closer taking her index finger to Jeremy's lips. "I know." She gives a smile as the man before her, mouth parts open, her finger now touching tooth. "I don't take it personally."

Just as much as she was the soul protector of Mystic Falls Jeremy was now the soul hunter to keep this town safe. He had to fight the good fight to make sure no evil things would lurk back into their town.

Then it hit her. Jeremy had lost all of those friends, just like her. Elena was his sister and Stefan was the one who could see her, not him. Damon could do what he damn well pleased. Caroline got to live forever, away from this town, just like Matt in a way. Tyler, Jeremy's one time best friend, went into solitude never escaping what he was now haunted with.

Then what was she to him?

* * *

There had always been a spark between the two. But now Jeremy had changed, she also had. Just in his features, he had changed, no longer the lanky looking kid. Her hand moves to his shoulder, which is now full out muscle. Her other hand moves from his mouth to his cheek seeing a scar upon it.

"I can heal that for you."

Bonnie knows that it's a war wound, one he takes proudly.

"Bonnie." He gives her a look, now holding her close into his arms. "You heal me every time I see you."

She knows it's a cheesy line but she can't help but smile. Bonnie Bennett thought she had lost everyone but there was always Jeremy Gilbert to make her smile. They might not be the same two people from high school but she knew one thing. She was going to fight like hell to make him stay. After all he was her soul protector.

* * *

**END Reviews welcomed**


End file.
